Troublesome Trucks (song)
Troublesome Trucks is a song from the seventh season dedicated to the trucks. Lyrics :The engines always think they are so clever :And so they like to bump the trucks around :They bump them in the sidings, they bump the in the yards :They better beware, they better take care :They better be on their guards :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line :They push them here, push them there till they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same :Diesel thinks he is so very smart :Bumping all the trucks around the yard :He gets them all in line, then bumps them one more time :Now, he thinks that he's in charge :The trucks decide to play another joke :And Diesel's plans will all go up in smoke :He pulls and he pulls until he breaks the chain :On, on, on! He's off the rails again! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line :They push them here, push them there till they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same :The engines all try hard to make this stand :Looking for a way to foil their plans :Nothing seems to work. It's just makes matters worse :Trucks are always on the hand :They find their time until they get their chance :when noone is expecting it they pounce :They push and they push until it's all too late :On, on, on! The trucks have won again! :Because those Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line :They push them here, push them there till they go too fast :Then they push them once again laughing while they crash :Troublesome Trucks will get the engines every time :Troublesome Trucks will run the engines off the line :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same :They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game :Those Troublesome Trucks will get them all the same Audio Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Arthur * Diesel * Toad * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Dirty Objects * Pop Goes the Diesel * Dirty Work * Percy's Predicament * Diesel Does it Again * The Trouble with Mud * Trust Thomas * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Toad Stands By * Special Attraction * Bye George! * A Surprise for Percy * Busy Going Backwards * Duncan Gets Spooked * Harvey to the Rescue * The World's Strongest Engine * Snow Engine * The Spotless Record Trivia * Two of the accidents in the clip weren't actually caused by trucks. When Thomas crashes into a barn and when Oliver crashes into the snowman. * A draft version with the trucks giggling throughout the entire song can be heard on some releases of Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures. * An alternate shot of Percy's crash from Harvey to the Rescue shows the brakevan hitting the camera. * In Japan, this song is called "Troublesome If we Caused". Deleted and Extended Scenes * Dirty Objects: ** The trucks pushing James past the bridge. ** An alternate shot of James crashing into the tar wagons. * Pop Goes the Diesel - A deleted scene of the camera panning the Troublesome Trucks. * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of Gordon pushing a truck. * Heroes - A deleted scene of the camera panning over some trucks and then stopping at Bill and Ben. * Special Attraction - A deleted scene of Percy's eyes rolling after the trucks crash into Bulstrode. * Harvey to the Rescue - An alternate shot of the trucks crashing at Bulgy's Bridge. * The World's Strongest Engine - A deleted scene of a panning shot of the trucks behind Diesel. * Busy Going Backwards - An extended shot of Toad and the troublesome trucks entering the Crosby siding. * Duncan Gets Spooked - A deleted scene of the trucks going past the sign. * Oliver Owns Up - An extended shot of Oliver falling in the turntable well. * Bye George! - A deleted shot of Thomas after he crashed into the barn. * Diesel Does it Again - An extended shot of Diesel bumping a truck. * A Surprise for Percy - An extended shot of the trucks being pulled up the hill. Gallery File:OliverOwnsUp4.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud60.JPG File:PopGoestheDiesel27.png File:PopGoestheDiesel10.png File:TheSpotlessRecord56.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord58.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord59.jpg File:TrustThomas4.png File:OliverOwnsUp37.png File:OliverOwnsUp11.png File:OliverOwnsUp12.png File:OliverOwnsUp13.png File:OliverOwnsUp14.png File:OliverOwnsUp15.png File:OliverOwnsUp66.png File:OliverOwnsUp5.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp6.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp7.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp8.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp50.png File:OliverOwnsUp.png File:DirtyWork20.png File:ByeGeorge!39.png File:ByeGeorge!12.png File:ByeGeorge!13.png File:ByeGeorge!14.png File:Heroes5.jpg File:Heroes6.jpg File:Heroes28.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine64.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine66.PNG File:DieselDoesitAgain33.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine20.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine21.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine22.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine67.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine69.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine43.jpg|Diesel and Thomas File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine40.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine44.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine45.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine70.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine14.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine33.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards25.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue40.png File:HarveytotheRescue41.png File:HarveytotheRescue42.png File:HarveytotheRescue90.png File:HarveytotheRescue43.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine23.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine8.PNG File:TrustThomas5.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel20.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament11.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament37.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain14.png File:DirtyObjects26.jpg File:DirtyObjects51.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain12.png File:DirtyObjects42.png File:DirtyObjects3.jpg File:DirtyObjects43.png File:DirtyObjects11.png File:ToadStandsBy15.jpg File:ToadStandsBy19.png File:BusyGoingBackwards10.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards19.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards21.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards47.png File:BusyGoingBackwards12.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards13.jpg File:BusyGoingBackwards60.png File:DuncangetsSpooked24.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord45.png File:TheSpotlessRecord50.png File:TheSpotlessRecord51.png File:TheSpotlessRecord2.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord5.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord6.jpg File:TheSpotlessRecord52.png File:ToadStandsBy13.png File:SnowEngine4.jpg File:SnowEngine55.png File:SnowEngine56.png File:SnowEngine58.png File:SnowEngine59.png File:SnowEngine60.png File:SnowEngine61.png|Toad File:SnowEngine62.png File:SpecialAttraction9.png File:SpecialAttraction.png|Percy File:PopGoestheDiesel19.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel21.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel22.jpg File:PopGoestheDiesel75.png File:PopGoestheDiesel74.png File:PopGoestheDiesel73.png File:ASurpriseforPercy47.jpg Song File:Troublesome Trucks Category:Songs